brave_brigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Tips
!-Work in Progress-! This page will delve into specific areas of the game that goes beyond the general knowledge. These tips are not meant to be a step-by-step guide - they are here to help you if you find yourself stuck in these particular situations. For a more general overview of the game, please visit the FAQ. Achieving 3-Stars For Beginners Before attempting to achieve 3-Star completion for each stage, make sure to consider the following: 1. Do not attempt 3-Star completions if you have difficulty completing 1 or 2 stars. Do not use AI. 2. Recruit high level friends. Try to use the chat to find friends with high to max level heroes. 3. Complete as many stages as possible before go'''ing '''back to do 3-Star completions. You will have better stats, more levels, and tougher temporary Friend heroes (They are approximately the same level as your current hero). Using temporary Recruits can be very beneficial if you are at least 5-10 levels above the recommended level for the stage (you can find the recommended level on upper right hand hand corner after selecting a stage). 4. If you run out of heroes from your friends list, use temporary Recruits. Hold down on the hero to bring up stats and skills. Consider their: Hero Level, Hero Skills, Burst Ability, Hero Stats, Leader Skill in that order. If the 3 temporary Recruits are not up for the job, exit the stage and return for a new set. 5. Use terrain effects and character types to your advantage. Helpful terrain effects are shown in blue (as seen in the picture above) and harmful ones are red. Characters that attack a stronger type will deal 50% less damage. Characters that attack a weaker type will recover 10% SP. This tip goes hand-in-hand with the next tip. 6. Try and get a feel for the enemies and skills by clicking on their portraits on the stage select screen. 7. Don't forget to equip consumables! Using healing or cleansing consumables at the right time can really save you in tough battles to get that 3-Star Completion. 8. Create a team composition that works well together. Consider using mercs or Friend heroes with massive multitarget or Area of Effect (AoE) damage. Also take into account the burst effects of your team. Does your team have 3 healers? Try swapping 1 or 2 out for a special type character (AoE burst) or attack type character (single target burst) or support type character (SP recovery burst). 8. After you feel confident, set up your troops and attempt the stage! More info: Combat Intermediate There are several things you can do to improve your time in battle to achieve the third star: 1. Do not use AI. The AI option uses random skills off cooldown, which is useful when trying to just complete the stage, but not for 3-Star completions. You need to control the timing and choice of your skills to optimize your clear time. 2. Do not use unnecessary skills or bursts. Full health? Don't use healer burst. Only enemy left has 5 HP? Save your skill for the next wave. 3. Did you accidentally go to tap a burst you don't want to use? Instead of lifting your finger, hold your finger down. The burst won't go off and you'll save a few seconds of animation time. 4. Use low SP, guaranteed abilities. As Figaro you might be tempted to use Thunder Spear for the column attack and stun, but consider this: *Thunder Spear uses 100 SP, has a 90 Hit Rate, 300 Damage (2 enemies), and a 45% chance to stun. *Rage Blow uses 20 SP, has a 100 Hit Rate, 120 Damage. A single Thunder Spear has the same cooldown as 5 Rage Blows. Damage-wise: 300 vs 600. Utility-wise: 45% chance to stun each enemy vs none. Check Combat Math for full damage values. Not only do you get more opportunities to use Rage Blow, you have more chances to crit (and to be fair, more chances to miss). While getting the coveted double stun may be superior combat wise, statistically speaking, you will be better off sticking with the guaranteed method. (Disclaimer: Use personal judgment! If in a certain situation, a high SP, chance related skill is the best skill to use, use it! Using low SP, guaranteed abilities is low risk, med-high reward. Using high SP, non-guaranteed abilities is high risk, high reward.) Advanced ''' The following set of tips may seem simpler than the ones before because we can assume that at this point you've amassed high level friends or have reached a higher hero/merc level. 1. Let's say you are at least 20-30 levels above the recommended level for the stage. At this point you can easily do a duo clear. Use only your hero and a Friend's hero (no mercs). If the stage has enemies that blind, stick them both in the back row for the +10% SP (and -10% MOV). If the stage has enemies have silence, stick both heroes in the front row for +10% MOV (and -10% SP). Alternatively, stock up on Alexander's Powers. Use all the battle tips from the Intermediate section: no AI, low SP abilities, timing and choice of skills. Another battle option is if one of your multitarget / aoe abilities can 1-shot a wave, use that 2 waves before the final wave (so you have 1 wave to recover your SP). The reason for the duo clear is because you control the bursts. By having only 2 characters in battle, those bursts are more likely to be a burst that you need (no merc = more hero bursts). This will provide a quicker clear for lower level stages if you use a Friend's Yasmin (aoe burst). Achievements Achievements List '''Burning White * Use Sun Fragment 1 one at a time. Do not make the same mistake I did. If you "Use All" to fill up your AP, it will only count as 1 point towards the achievement! Evolution * Caution! When evolving, do not evolve more than 1 merc at a time. Be sure to have enough gems and gold to level them up to a really high level before evolving them. Do not make the same mistake I did. If you evolve several mercs at the same time, their level 1 will be considerably weaker! Your combat ability will be considerably weaker until they are properly leveled up. !-Work In Progress-! Gallery GM Tip.png|GM Tip DnG Tip.png|Dragons and Gods Tip SisterM Tip.png|Sister M Tip GR Tip.png|General Recruit Tip DD Tip1.png|Daily Dungeons Tip Category:Guides